clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
Bomb Tower
The Bomb Tower card is unlocked from the Hog Mountain (Arena 10). It is an area damage, medium-ranged building with both moderate hitpoints and damage. A Bomb Tower card costs 4 Elixir to deploy. The Tower will throw bombs, just like the Bomber, to any opposing troops in its defensive radius. However, it cannot attack air units. The thrown bombs deal area damage, which is perfect against swarm units with relatively low health such as the Skeleton Army, Goblin Gang and Barbarians. Upon death, it explodes after a slight delay, dealing twice its normal attack damage to all nearby enemy troops. Strategy *The Bomb Tower is very effective against a swarm of low hitpoint ground troops, such as the Skeleton Army or Goblin Gang. *The Bomb Tower can be effectively placed in the radius of the player's Tower. It will attract most enemy troops, and any opposing offensive troops attacking the Bomb Tower will also be targeted by the defending the Princess Tower. *Keep in mind that the Bomb Tower cannot attack air units. This means that most air troops can take it out without taking much damage. *The Bomb Tower is a very effective counter against a Hog Rider and Barbarians push as it will attract and delay the Hog Rider and kill the Barbarians with its splash damage. *The X-Bow, Mortar, Dart Goblin, Minions, Magic Archer, and Princess can be used to destroy the Bomb Tower without being damaged. *The Bomb Tower can counter Elite Barbarians due to its splash damage and high health, but this will leave the Bomb Tower either destroyed or heavily damaged. This is still a positive elixir trade though. *The Bomb Tower's high health means that if timed correctly, the Bomb Tower can take out a Royal Giant. Of course, a Bomb Tower may be ineffective against a Royal Giant that's supported with back-end units unless they are ground swarms. *Bomb Towers are also capable of distracting and/or destroying troops that have moderate health, including the Mini P.E.K.K.A., Knight, and Valkyrie, due to its high damage per second and fast hit speed. It can also take out glass cannons, such as the Witch, Musketeer, and the Wizard. *With the help of two or more Crown Towers, it can counter the Mega Knight because it has so much health. The Bomb Tower must be placed four tiles from the river and two tiles from a Crown Tower to pull the Mega Knight into the range of the second Tower. History *The Bomb Tower was added with Clash Royale's soft launch on 4/1/16. *On 2/2/16, the February 2016 Update increased the Bomb Tower's hit speed to 1.7 sec (from 1.8 sec). *On 9/2/16, the Chest Rewards & Card Balance Update increased the Bomb Tower's hit speed to 1.6 sec (from 1.7 sec). *On 3/5/16, the May 2016 Update decreased the Bomb Tower's lifetime to 40 sec (from 60 sec). This update also fixed the "range bug" and decreased the Bomb Tower's range to 6 (from 6.5) but its effective range was unchanged. *On 4/7/16, the Tournaments Update increased the Bomb Tower's hitpoints by 6%. *On 13/3/17, the March 2017 Update increased the Bomb Tower's projectile speed by 66%. *The 20/6/18 Update moved the Arena to unlock the Bomb Tower from Bone Pit (Arena 2) to Hog Mountain (Arena 10). *On 6/8/18, a Balance Update decreased the Bomb Tower's Elixir cost to 4 (from 5), but also decreased its lifetime to 35 sec (from 40 sec) and its hitpoints by 33%. *On 1/10/18, a Balance Update increased the Bomb Tower's damage by 5%. *On 4/3/19, a Balance Update added death damage to the Bomb Tower (does 2x normal damage). Trivia *The Bomb Tower is one of the 12 cards associated with Skeletons, including the Skeletons, Bomber, Skeleton Army, Witch, Tombstone, Giant Skeleton, Balloon, Skeleton Barrel, Guards, Graveyard, and Wall Breakers. *The Bomb Tower is the only building in Clash Royale to inspire a building in Clash of Clans. *Though it houses a Bomber, the Bomb Tower has a faster hit speed (1.6 seconds) than the Bomber (with 1.9 seconds of hitspeed.) de:Bombenturm es:Torre bombardera fr:Tour à bombes it:Torre bombardiera ru:Башня-Бомбёжка